


Don't Lie

by hatfilms



Series: Runaway Hats [7]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fear, M/M, idk how 2 tag, runaway hats, runaways - Freeform, this is vent writing btw thanks x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not lying! What makes you think I'm lying!?" He raised his voice, watching as Ross balled his fists up slightly before the other let his arms relax.<br/>"You just are. You don't fucking love me. You've got Smith and that's all you fucking need!"</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>small runaways thing i wrote while on a plane lmao, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> listened to: daughter, 4AD sessions while writing this

Ross sat in the corner of the motel room, trying to keep himself occupied at the other two held each other close on the bed.  
He kept his knees close to him as he pulled at a bit of the fraying carpet, hearing the other two whisper to each other.  
He had had enough.  
All they ever fucking did was kiss and love each other.  
It was like he wasn't even there sometimes.  
Ross stood up quickly, throwing a dirty glare to the others before he stormed out, letting the door slam behind him.  
It was a pathetic attempt to get attention, he knew that but for some reason, he craved it.

Ross walked down the hall way, making his way past the reception where Lewis sat, slumped against Simon, snoring quietly as the other typed away busily at the keyboard.  
It was late, Lewis usually ended up like that anyway. Asleep next to someone.  
At least he had someone, Ross cursed under his breath as he pushed open the glass door and headed out.

He couldn't exactly go anywhere as the land around the motel was pretty sparse. He just headed to the car park which was located behind the hotel, thinking there could be something to head towards from there.

His feet hit the gravel as made it to the middle of the car park when he heard foot steps running behind him.  
He stopped in his tracks, his body exhausted from everything he was going through.  
"Ross, what's gotten into you?!" Trott shouted from behind him, Ross could guess the expression on his face already. Somewhere behind anger and confusion.  
"I'm surprised you left Smith long enough to actually come after me." Ross replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, avoiding the question all together.  
"Oh, come on." Trott sounded exasperated as he spoke.  
"What do you mean 'come on'?! It's not like you paid any fucking attention to me anyway, you know I'm right." Ross argued with the other, raising his voice as he kept his gaze fixated on the cars in front of him.  
"I do give you attention." Trott tried to create an adequate answer, causing Ross to almost scoff.

"Don't lie." Ross murmured as he stood in the middle of the lamp lit car park behind the motel.  
Trott stood there, his face riddled with some sort of anger, mixed with guilt.  
"I'm not lying! What makes you think I'm lying!?" He raised his voice, watching as Ross balled his fists up slightly before the other let his arms relax.  
"You just are. You don't fucking love me. You've got Smith and that's all you fucking need!" Ross's voice broke slightly as his chest rose and fell, trying to choke back the angry tears that were bubbling up in his throat, trying his best to keep composed.

"What makes you thi-" Trott was cut off by Ross who turned around, his face silhouetted by the street lights lining the car park. He couldn't keep it in.

"All you fucking do is kiss each other, touch each other, you don't fucking love me, I'm just there because you know if you kick me out, I'll have no one! You're too scared to let me go! I'm fucking done, Trott." Ross shouted, his voice reverberating off the cars, biting his tongue in desperation to keep his cool.  
Trott took a few steps back as Ross fell to his knees instead, making a sort of crunching noise on the gravel.  
Trott looked over, tears clinging onto his lashes as he stood still, incased by fear.  
"Don't say that."

"You don't love me." Ross repeated as he looked up, catching Trott's eye line.  
He was unlovable, clearly.  
It was all true, everything he ever thought, said, did, it all lead to that one word.  
"Just say it." He said with underlying anger, his breathing heavy.  
"Just say you want me gone. Tell me I'm a fucking burden, tell me you don't want me."

Trott shook his head, wiping away a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek.  
"I do love you. Ross, please. I do love you, so much. I'm sorry if I don't show it, I really am. You're so important to me. You are." Trott replied, his voice shaky with nerves as he watched Ross rub his face harshly, running his hand through his hair.  
It was a lie. Ross knew it.  
"Then why don't you show me? Why don't you ever show me you love me?" Ross's voice had grown small, totally opposite to the anger he had shown only minutes earlier. Ross collapsed somewhat into the gravel of the car park, his body wracked with tears as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He had given up. 

Trott didn't have an answer. He didn't have a reason to why he didn't show Ross anything, he wasn't sure why himself.  
He stuttered out a few words before falling short, looking beyond Ross to the road just a way away from the motel, cars doing late night journeys on them.  
Trott paused momentarily, taking a few timid steps forwards before walking quickly towards Ross. He crouched down next to him, enveloping him in a hug.  
"I do love you, petal." Trott whispered into the others hair as he pressed a light kiss to the others forehead, his knees scuffing the gravel floor as he knelt down.  
Ross practically melted into the others arms, closing his eyes as he calmed himself down.  
"You promise you love me?" He asked quietly, all previous attempts of being angry at the other fell short as he just thought about the moment and cherished the arms he was in. It was a rare feeling. Being loved. Being held. It felt foreign under the clear sky in the car park.

"I do. So does Smith. We both love you." Trott whispered, closing his eyes as he held the other against him, blinking tears away.  
"I'm sorry." Ross murmured as he clutched loosely onto Trott's shirt, letting the other hold him. He let all other thoughts that plagued his mind previously, leave. Unlovable as he thought he was, he guessed he'd believe Trott, that he loved him. That Smith loved him. It was a strange concept to him but, something that one day, he'd get used to. He sighed softly as he just let his mind fall blank after that, just capturing the moment he was in.  
"Me too, petal. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven't been writing much recently! I've been incredibly busy w/ cons and stuff, I usually keep updated on tumblr: alstiffy or twitter: @eidermaxson :^)
> 
> also this is some vent writing so, apologies if it's a little all over the place


End file.
